


Goodbye To A World

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set during Battle For Detroit, and since this seems to be a trend, no beta we die like men, you already know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: No cause could ever be worth Markus' death.





	Goodbye To A World

Markus was beautiful. This had been apparent from the very moment Simon first laid eyes on him. He carried himself proud, stride full of purpose. His eyes were beautiful as well, one pale green, one deep blue.

And at that very moment, those eyes were the only thing Simon could focus on. They were still and looked lifeless. The sight had him desperately trying to make his way towards the other android. The world around them was in chaos, sounds of guns firing and yelling booming in his audio processors. When he finally reached him, his suspicions were confirmed. Markus had been shot. A quick scan revealed that it had been a direct hit to his thirium pump. He had approximately 52 seconds till shutdown.  
His heart was failing.

And he was smiling, looking up at Simon and soothing him, telling him that they’d make it without him. That the cause was all that mattered. And Simon wanted to scream. No cause was worth Markus’ life. Not to him.  
”No. No...” Simon muttered and started ripping his jumper open. The other’s questioning voice was distorted, almost slurring. He didn’t have much time. ”Our hearts are compatible. You have to take mine.”

He felt fingers curl around his wrist, a determined voice calling out protests. But Markus’ systems were failing, and the weak tugs did little to stop him. He saw the timer counting down, 31 seconds, and finally ripped his own heart out. System anomaly detected, 80 seconds till shutdown.

He didn’t know if an android’s fingers could truly shake, but somehow it felt harder to keep his hands steady. He carefully pressed his heart into Markus’ chest, and saw the other android’s eyes close in resignation. He slowly pulled back, and settled next to his leader. There wasn’t much time. There was so much he wanted to say--

There was a moment where neither of them moved. 64 seconds. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion, like they’d been sitting there for months.

Markus’ hand on his shoulder brought him back to the moment. He looked wrecked, almost like he’d start crying. His nails were digging into him, and Simon smiled, raising his own hand to cradle Markus’ cheek, before lowering it to rest on his shoulder. What should he say? 45 seconds till shutdown. He’d need to pick something.

”Set our people free Markus.” He finally forced out, eyes blurring out of focus momentarily. Markus was shaking a bit, breath uneven. He was so beautiful. Had he ever told him that?  
”I will. I-- I will.” He heard him speak, but it sounded like the words were spoken far, far away. ”Simon? Simon stay with me-”  
His other hand grabbed Simon’s, panic evident in the action, and made the skin there deactivate. Dazedly he let his own skin mimic the motion.  
Flashes of images and feelings flowed through, mostly his, system probably too unstable to receive any data back from Markus. That’s ok. At least Markus would know now.

The leader, eyes bright in the daylight, snow caught in his eyelashes, jacket flowing in the wind.  
A gentle joke, mischievous smile. Joy and playfulness. All four of them, bickering.  
A tight hug, so called butterflies in his stomach. Security, forgiveness.  
Sitting in Jericho, playing the piano, Simon’s attention stolen by the player.  
A late night, sitting by the fire, talking. Eyes meeting. Close.  
An imaginary yard, sitting on the porch. Birds chirping, a child’s laugh echoing.  
A goodbye, just in case. A half hug, whispered reassurance. Unspoken words.

”I wanted-- wanted to tell you. But there was never a right moment and I didn’t know-- I didn’t know if you’d feel the same.” He said, or at least thought he did. His voice was turning into static, systems prioritizing other functions. Apparently speaking wasn’t a necessity when you’re shutting down. Imagine that. 

He tried to refocus his eyes, Markus’ lips forming a sad, broken smile. The fingers tightened their hold, comforting and familiar.  
”I know Simon.” He said, voice almost drowned by the gunfire. ”And I do, alright? I do.”

The words brought a smile to his face. That was good to know. The mismatched pair of eyes kept their gaze on him, and suddenly it was dark.

”Simon? Simon!” And then there was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Man idk I like a bit of angst. I promise I'll make them happy at some point, yea?  
> Listened to Porter Robinson - Goodbye To A World while writing this.


End file.
